The invention concerns an NMR apparatus comprising an NMR spectrometer for sequential investigation of several samples in sample containers of substantially identical geometrical design and at a measuring position in the NMR spectrometer, with a supply line for pneumatic supply of the sample containers from a magazine to the measuring position.
A device of this type is disclosed in EP 0 502 444 A2.
NMR is used to an increasing extent in quality control laboratories. There, as well as in clinics and in combinatorial chemistry, a large number of samples are produced which must be investigated in a rapid and reliable manner (high throughput). This involves mainly screening applications which require rapid change and unambiguous identification of the sample.
EP 0 502 444 A2 describes a device, wherein several sample containers of substantially the same geometrical design are sequentially introduced into an NMR spectrometer. The sample containers are stored in a magazine and are transported from an output position of the magazine to an input position of a downpipe, which serves as a supply line to a measuring position of the NMR spectrometer, using a holder that can be displaced between the output position and the input position. The motion of the holder is controlled using a compressed air drive.
EP 516 111 A1 discloses a device having a design which is similar to that described above. The transfer between the output position of the magazine and the input position of the downpipe is effected through rotation of a drum. After the measurement, the sample containers are guided from the measuring position through a return line and into a container using compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,948 describes a device for introducing or discharging, a sample container into or out of a measuring position of a magnet arrangement. The sample container is disposed in a guiding tube which penetrates the magnet arrangement and can be displaced by compressed air flow. The sample container can be removed at the upper end of the guiding tube. To also ensure this with larger magnetic field arrangements without requiring auxiliary means such as e.g. ladders, a directional switch is positioned at this location which is connected to an inclined tube which connects the upper end of the magnet coil arrangement to a location which can be easily accessed.
In contrast thereto, it is the object of the present invention to considerably increase the throughput of samples in the NMR apparatus with simple technical means.